1. Field
The present invention relates, generally, to article inflation and purging apparatus and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to tire inflation and purging apparatus and methods. Most particularly, the invention relates to a system, apparatus and method for purging tires of specialty and high performance vehicle tires of moisture and impurities and for inflating such tires with clean dry air or gas. The invention is especially suitable for high performance racing automobile tires. The techniques of the invention can also be used in other fields wherein inflation or pressurization of articles, particularly inflatable articles, is required, such as but not limited to, aviation, aeronautics, military technology and the like.
2. Background Information
Existing technology, in general, includes various apparatus and/or methods for inflating pneumatic articles such as tires. In the past, tires of cars, trucks, industrial or agricultural machinery, tractors, buses, carts, aircraft, motorcycles, scooters, bicycles and the like have been inflated with compressed air. Common means of inflation include fixed and portable compressors, small pumps, hand pumps and the like. These means are satisfactory for most tire applications. However, specialized tires on specialty vehicles such as high performance racing automobiles and aircraft for example, have specialized inflation needs for which traditional means are unsatisfactory. In particular, compressed ambient air typically contains moisture and potentially other impurities which negatively effects the performance of racing tires running at high speeds and high temperatures. Also, moisture and impurities may also effect performance of aircraft tires which are subject to extremes of both high and low temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,198 issued to Smalley on Oct. 19, 1999 for a tire evacuation and inflation apparatus and method. Smalley discloses an apparatus and method for evacuating a tire of moisture via a vacuum pump and for inflating the tire with relatively expensive Nitrogen gas. The apparatus and method of Smalley require a three way ball valve.
The above described background technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings in terms of providing an optimum combination of functionality, reliability, and speed and ease of use. Thus, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.